Tempting Desires
by The Lazy Intellectual
Summary: I can't deny him. He haunts my thoughts, my dreams, . . . my every step. He's my drug and I don't have the will to stop.


A/N: The idea for this one-shot was inspired by the weirdest thing. Thursday night I went to watch a ballet concert. The entire performance was unforgettably beautiful and sensual. By the time the concert ended, this plot-bunny made its mission to bug me till I wrote it.

This was also written for sugar0o's GM challenge on Dokuga. I did my best to make this lemony but not actually a lemon. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Let me touch you."

The whisper fell hot on my ear. Chill bumps sprung up on my arms. I could feel him behind me barely a centimeter away with his lips against my ear. We were in a small clearing sheltered by overhanging trees, the garbling sound of a stream was nearby, and I could feel the soft grass under my feet. But all sensation faded away until only he remained.

I hesitated to reply. My feelings for him were so wrong. I knew that. He was my enemy not only in my goals but in our very species. He was supposed to believe in the latter more than anyone else. He was supposed to be a human-hater. Yet he was here with me, the Demonlord of the West.

And I was here with him. Even though, he's tried to kill me. Even though, if Inuyasha found out he would probably never forgive me. Even though, I knew this was just a fling for him. Dressed in only a flimsy, white nightgown, I still ran out to meet him veiled in the darkness of night. I can't resist him and he knew it. He made my heart run faster, my skin tingle, and my mind drunk. Every touch was like a lightning bolt, making me alive, scared, and excited all at once. He was a drug to me.

His seduction was sudden and intoxicating. When all of this began, he had found me alone and cornered me against a cliff face. I thought he was going to kill me. I couldn't scream. He could kill me before a sound peeped out of me. I couldn't fight him. He could snap my bones like twigs. I couldn't run. He would capture me before I could take a step.

I remember him staring at me with his golden eyes. Usually his eyes were that of a killer, cold and metallic. But the ones I saw were bathed in warm amber as they stared at me. It was a hungry stare, a predator's stare. He said to me, "Let me touch you."

"What?"

"Let me touch you," he said in a strained voice.

"Why?" I asked tugging at my hair, "What do you even mean?"

"Just as it sounds," he stated, "I want to touch you."

I only shook my head at his answer. "That's only more confusing. You hate me and we barely know each other. Why do you want to touch me?"

"Knowing each other is not what this is about. This is merely an indulgence."

"What do you mean?"

"This Sesshomaru is attracted to you. I want to quench my curiosity of you."

"You want a one-night stand?" I had asked incredulously, "I'm not some cheap whore you can have whenever you want!"

He merely raised an eyebrow at me before a smirk that chilled me spread on his face. I blinked and suddenly he was only a breath away from me. Like a frightened rabbit. I stiffened and pressed myself hard against the cliff face.

His silver hair became like a curtain for us as he bent over to whisper in my ear, "Did you know miko that your skin makes me think of cinnamon?"

I gave a gasp. I could barely breathe with him so close. His hot breath tingled down my neck making me feel things I didn't want. But I couldn't control my body's reaction to him.

"Did you?" he asked again.

My neck felt bolted down as I barely shook my head no.

In an even lower whisper, he asked, "Are you curious to know how many times I've wanted to lick it?"

And then he disappeared from sight, leaving me heated and bothered. His hunt for me began. He showed up everywhere. In the branches of a tree, in a clearing, by a river, and his favorite was right behind me. Though he never said it, he loved to startle me.

Each time, he would begin by saying, "Let me touch you."

I would say, "No."

Then he would give erotic fantasies that made me numb, ask me questions that made me speechless, and all the while be only a breath away never really touching me. It was sweet torture. He would tell me in a whisper how I smelled of sunshine and butterfly wings. It spoke of my sweet innocence. He was drawn to it, tempted by it. He wanted to touch me. He wanted me to moan his name. He wanted to own me.

Soon he was all I could think about. I would imagine what it would feel like to be in his arms, to feel his lips on my body, and to feel him. I dreamed of living the fantasies he teased me of. How it would feel if he were to use his fingers like that, what it would be like to be kissed there, and see how loud he could make me scream. I wanted him inside me.

And so I gave in. How could I not? I was going crazy. My friends thought I was sick and needed to go home. They thought I was too stressed. They were half-way right. When your mind is filled with questions like, "I wonder how many fingers it would take to make you scream? Can you guess where I want to kiss you? Where I want to taste you?" it's hard to stay normal.

That night, he kept every forbidden promise he ever told me. By the end, he took me higher than the stars and I could barely walk. The dog had captured his prey.

So here I am now in my flimsy, white nightgown. The night has a chill to it and I think it may rain but I don't care. He's all I can think of. I don't know why he keeps coming. He's had me many times now. But I can't deny him. So I give myself once again to Sesshomaru.

"Answer me," he urged.

"Yes," I choked out, "Touch me."


End file.
